Ódiame toda la vida
by anshtpswills
Summary: ¿Cuánta presión mental es capaz de soportar una persona antes de romper su propia promesa y revelar uno de los mayores secretos que se juró mantener siempre oculto? Tras seis años del acontecimiento que puso fin a la amistad entre dos pequeñas, las incógnitas formuladas por parte de una de ellas por fin tienen una respuesta. AU.


_**¿Hola? ¿Quién se acuerda de mí? ¿Nadie? ¿No? Bueno, creo que lo merezco. He estado ausente durante todo este tiempo por razones personales pero por fin estoy aquí, y estoy tratando de ponerme al corriente con las historias que tengo incompletas en mi computadora. Hoy regreso con este pequeño one-shot que se supone tenía que haber sido publicado en julio por ser el regalo de cumpleaños de una amiga.**_

 _ **Dariana, espero que esta historia sea, por mucho, mejor que el borrador con más de treinta correcciones que leíste el mes pasado. Y espero que no quieras matarme después de decirte que aquí acaba tu «pergamino». Mentira. Sabes que no soy fan de las cursilerías. Prefiero usar otras palabras que aquí no puedo poner porque hay que ser educadas. Sin embargo, lo que sí puedo decir es que te cedo el 49.9% de los derechos de esta historia. Ahora eres casi media dueña y los lectores son testigos. ¿Qué más quieres? No te voy a escribir las mañanitas otra vez. Cumple muchos años más por favor hasta que te hagas anciana. Ya no sé qué poner, literal, tengo como diez minutos pensando. Ahora sí se acaba tu pergamino. Paz.**_

 _ **PD: #DariQueen is endgame.**_

 ** _PD2: Aquí es donde me mandan al manicomio por tu culpa. Ya, bye._**

* * *

—Hey, ¿aún no has quemado la cena?

La voz de Regina atravesando la estancia para llegar a los oídos de su vecina al otro lado de la casa hizo que la rubia dejara el cuchillo por un lado de la tabla en la que cortaba zanahorias y alzara su vista esperando la llegada de la morena hasta el lugar.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí?

—No te alegres demasiado, tu madre me ha enviado a revisar que no hayas hecho un desastre en su cocina —aquello fue lo que Regina respondió a la vez dejaba su paraguas en medio de la sala y algunas huellas de barro en dirección a donde la rubia se encontraba.

Afuera algunas gotas de lluvia empezaban a cubrir las calles de la ciudad.

—Qué graciosa.

—Demasiado, ¿verdad? —con una sonrisa falsa y una manzana que había tomado de la barra americana, Regina dio un salto y se sentó sobre la superficie para observar a Emma hacer su trabajo mientras sus tobillos se cruzaban en el aire— ¿Desde cuándo la princesa de la casa sabe cocinar? —preguntó haciendo crujir la fruta luego de darle una mordida.

—¿No venías solo a cerciorarte de que no hiciera falta la ayuda de los bomberos?

—Um... sí. Pero, ¿sabes?, ahora que estoy aquí me han dado ganas de ver si te haces una buena quemadura.

—¿Qué está haciendo mi madre en tu casa? —decidió preguntar la rubia, ignorando los comentarios de su vecina.

—Lo mismo de siempre: molestando a la mía.

Con esa respuesta Emma puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a la barra americana para tomar los trozos de zanahoria que anteriormente había cortado.

—Baja tu trasero de ahí.

—No.

—No estás en tu casa.

—¿Y?

—Estás en mi cocina —respondió la rubia dándole a la morena un pequeño golpe en la pierna con una cuchara de madera.

—¡Hey!

Después de poner los trozos de zanahoria a cocer, Emma se giró y apoyó su cuerpo en la encimera por un lado de la estufa para observar a Regina mientras le daba una nueva mordida a la jugosa manzana que tenía en sus manos.

—¿Qué dice tu noviecito el delincuente?

—Neal ya no es mi novio. Y no lo llames así.

—Para no ser tu novio, se ve que el t...

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

Antes de que la morena dijera algo que las hiciera discutir como la mayoría de las veces, Emma decidió interrumpirla.

—Mmm no. De hecho tengo el resto de la tarde libre para quedarme aquí y molestarte todo lo que quiera.

—Por qué no mejor te vas a buscar a tu amiguita esta, ¿cómo se llama? ¿Kath?, y se van a comprar collarcitos, o a hacer todo eso que las niñas como ustedes suelen hacer.

—Por lo visto tu odio hacia mí sigue creciendo...

Emma sonrió irónica.

—Cuidado, morena, no vayas a morderte esa lengua.

Aquella respuesta acompañada por el aumento de volumen a la música que la rubia escuchaba hizo que Regina rodara sus ojos.

—¿Cómo pueden gustarte esas canciones?

—¿Cómo pueden no gustarte a ti? —pero antes de que Regina pudiese responder, la rubia se adelantó— Bailabas conmigo cuando éramos amigas, ¿lo olvidas?

El recuerdo de Emma y ella yendo a todos lados algunos años atrás y pasando las tardes juntas ya fuera en su casa o en la ajena, invadió la mente de la morena haciendo que se perdiera un momento en sus pensamientos.

—¿Cuándo fue que empezaste a odiarme?

Aquella pregunta hecha por Emma llevó a Regina a fijar sus ojos en ella. No podía responderle. Hacía años que se había hecho esa promesa.

La joven de ojos color chocolate mordió su manzana una vez más y bajó de la barra con el fin de volver a su casa. Sin embargo, la mano de Emma cerrándose alrededor de su brazo tan pronto como dio el primer paso la hizo regresar.

La fruta que Regina disfrutaba hasta hacía unos segundos terminó en el suelo al chocar contra el cuerpo de la rubia. Sus ojos se encontraron con los claros y después se desviaron a sus labios. No pasó mucho tiempo para que una nueva canción iniciara y Emma la hiciera girar, pegándose a su espalda.

— _Qué bien se ve... Me trae loco su figura... Ese trajecito corto le queda bien, combinado con su lipstick color café..._

La letra de la canción murmurada en el oído de Regina ocasionó que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

El español de la rubia no era tan bueno como el suyo. Sin embargo, el sonido de su voz pronunciando aquellas palabras provocó en ella emociones que creía haber arrancado de su memoria hacía mucho tiempo.

La morena intentó apartarse de los brazos de la que antes era su mejor amiga pero el agarre que Emma hizo sobre su mano volvió a llevarla hacia ella.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

Regina preguntó con el ceño fruncido en señal de protesta. Como respuesta solo obtuvo el canto de Emma siguiendo la letra de la canción.

— _Yo solo la miré, me gustó, me pegué la invité y bailemos, eh..._

Los movimientos que pronto hizo la rubia con su cuerpo hicieron menear las caderas de la joven.

—¡Para!

Pero Regina se alejó. La rubia alzó una de sus cejas y aprovechó el momento para hacer que su vecina quedara en el lado opuesto de la cocina. De esa forma, la morena no tendría opción de escapar debido a que ella estaría como obstáculo frente a la salida deteniéndola en cada intento por marcharse.

—¡Baila conmigo!

La voz de Emma se escuchó por encima del sonido de la música.

La joven de cabellos oscuros se cruzó de brazos sin apartar su vista de Emma, pero tras unos segundos la rubia logró arrancar una ligera sonrisa de sus labios gracias a los movimientos de su cuerpo. Emma se acercó a ella bailando a su alrededor y cuando se situó detrás de su espalda volvió a hacerse escuchar.

— _Muy rica latina, estás llena de vida, sube las dos manos... Dale pa' arriba_ —mientras Emma cantaba esa parte de la canción, tomaba las manos de Regina para alzarlas por encima de su cabeza. Recorría el largo de sus brazos con las yemas de sus dedos, acariciaba sus costados y posaba sus manos en sus caderas con el propósito de sacudirlas junto a las suyas— _Muévete, muévete, muévete_.

«¡No!»

Regina se apartó, pero Emma no la dejó en paz y la arrastró consigo de nueva cuenta encajando sus caderas a las de ella.

—Suéltame...

—Shh...

—Emma...

Una de sus manos se posó sobre el abdomen de la morena y la otra hizo un recorrido por su hombro hasta llegar a su cintura.

—Solo son unos minutos... —le dijo con su boca pegada a su oreja.

Regina cerró los ojos.

—¡Basta! —exclamó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Seguidamente se alejó de Emma y se apoyó en una de las esquinas de la cocina desde donde la vio bailar. La rubia se reía. Regina no sabía si lo hacía de ella o si solo lo hacía por diversión. Al final no importó demasiado. Emma terminó contagiándola pese al esfuerzo que hizo por que aquello no sucediera.

— _Girl, you know I like it when I take you to the floor. I know you like this reggaeton lento. This ain't stopping, baby, till I say so. Come get, come get some more._

—Aléjate... —Regina alzó su dedo índice para detenerla cuando nuevamente la vio acercarse— ¡No!

Pero Emma no obedeció y tiró de ella, rodeando su cintura con un brazo.

—No quiero bailar contigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no. No quiero estar cerca de ti.

—Antes no te importaba bailar conmigo hasta tres CDs completos.

—Tú lo has dicho: antes. Ahora suéltame.

—No.

—Voy a gritar si no lo haces.

—¿Crees que alguien vaya a escucharte con esta lluvia?

El semblante de desconcierto que apareció en el rostro de la morena al cabo de esa respuesta hizo reír a la rubia.

¿En qué momento había empezado a llover más fuerte?

—No sabía que tenía el poder de arrastrarte a mi propio mundo, morena —murmuró cerca de su boca.

Regina apretó sus labios y frunció el ceño en una mueca que resultó graciosa para su adversaria.

—¿Entonces bailas conmigo? —continuó Emma siendo acompañada por un gran trueno desde exterior— Vamos... Por los viejos tiempos.

Luego de añadir eso, la rubia soltó la cintura de la morena y se alejó de ella tomando una de sus manos. El cuerpo de Regina giró gracias al movimiento que Emma hizo con su muñeca por encima de su cabeza y finalmente la hizo colapsar contra su cuerpo provocando que una de sus piernas quedara en medio de las suyas.

La morena por su parte soltó un bufido en señal de fastidio.

Fastidio que fue fingido por supuesto, pues hacía tanto tiempo que no compartía un momento con Emma sin que estuviera cargado de sarcasmos o discusiones, que muy en el fondo comenzaba a disfrutar el que ahora estaban teniendo.

—Si es como en los viejos tiempos... —le dijo Regina cerca de su rostro antes de empujarla para separarse— Entonces tú bailas por tu lado y yo por el mío... —y antes que Emma pudiera quejarse, agregó— Y solo bailaremos lo que resta de la canción. Después de esto seguiré odiándote.

La rubia se abstuvo de decirle algo que detuviese su baile, por lo que durante unos instantes se limitó a observar el contoneo de las caderas de su vecina.

Cuando Regina se encontró sonriendo sin darse cuenta, Emma caminó hasta su espalda y volvió a cantarle en el oído enviando una ligera corriente de placer hasta su centro. Las respiraciones de ambas chicas se hicieron irregulares con el movimiento y la fricción de sus cuerpos, y los latidos de sus corazones parecieron ganar velocidad cuando sus labios casi entraron en contacto al voltearse a ver.

Emma hizo girar a Regina para que ambas quedaran frente a frente, pero, al rozar su entrepierna de manera accidental, un gemido abandonó la boca de la morena para estrellarse contra sus labios.

¡Demonios! Estaba volviéndose loca con aquella visión.

Una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en los labios adornados por una cicatriz y eso fue suficiente para que la rubia marcara más sus movimientos haciendo fricción con la morena quien no volvió a quejarse. Los brazos de Regina rodearon el cuello de la rubia y sus caderas se menearon con lentitud cuando la música así lo hizo, llegando a su fin.

 _Qué bien se ve_

 _Me trae loco su figura_

 _Ese trajecito corto le queda bien_

 _Combinado con su lipstick color café_

 _Qué bien se ve_

De pronto, todo en aquel lugar dejó de existir. Ni la música, ni la lluvia, ni los truenos se escucharon más para las chicas. Las miradas perdidas en los ojos contrarios se encargaron de alterar los sentidos de cada una a la vez que sus alientos se mezclaban gracias a las exhalaciones agitadas que sus bocas liberaban.

—No pensé que funcionaría...

El comentario abandonado a tan solo unos centímetros de los labios de la morena hizo que Regina reaccionara apartándose inmediatamente de su cuerpo. No obstante, los ojos de la morena se mantuvieron fijos en los suyos hasta que tomó sin permiso el mando a distancia para detener la música que aún sonaba.

—Ya obtuviste lo que querías, ¿estás contenta?

—No... —Emma sonrió acercándose a ella pero Regina retrocedió.

—Si vuelves a ponerme una mano encima juro que lo lamentarás.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué será que no te creo? —Regina achicó sus ojos— Tú no me odias.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Entonces demuéstralo.

En un movimiento rápido, Emma acorraló a Regina contra un mueble ocasionando que ésta soltara un quejido al clavarse la madera en la espalda.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Como respuesta, la morena se cruzó de brazos y giró su rostro hacía la pared.

—Quiero saber por qué dices odiarme. ¿Por qué te alejaste de mí hace años?

—Yo no fui la que se alejó de las dos.

—Es una broma, ¿no?

—¿Te parece que estoy para bromas en este momento? —respondió ella lanzándole una mirada fría.

—...

—Mejor me voy —Regina hizo un intento por apartar a Emma de su camino pero la rubia no le permitió dar ni siquiera un paso.

—No vas a irte de aquí si antes no resolvemos esto.

—Suerte con eso —respondió la morena luchando por liberarse— Apártate.

—Dime por qué me odias.

—...

—¡Regina, quiero saber!

—¡Porque eres una idiota! ¿Contenta?

—¡No! Quiero que me digas la verdad.

—Voy a gritar si no me dejas ir.

—Ya te dije que nadie va a escucharte.

—¿Y qué? ¿Vas a quedarte aquí toda la noche si decido no hablar?

—Puedo hacer que hables de otra manera.

Emma elevó sus cejas de forma divertida y Regina inmediatamente recordó los días en los que la rubia no paraba de hacerle cosquillas hasta conseguir que hiciera lo que quisiese.

—No serías capaz.

—Pruébame.

Ambas muchachas se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que...

—¡August! —la morena llamó al primo de Emma para pedir ayuda.

—¿Es en serio?

—¡AUGUST!

—Hey, cálmate. Vas a lastimarte la garganta. August no está aquí y no creo que tu voz pueda llegar hasta él al otro lado de la ciudad.

—Déjame salir.

—Ya conoces las reglas.

En ese momento el celular dentro de uno de los bolsillos traseros del pantalón de Emma emitió un sonido y Regina se apresuró a tomarlo para luego encontrarse con el nombre de Lilith en la pantalla.

Sin esperar a que Emma dijera algo, descolgó la llamada y se llevó el aparato al oído recibiendo un regaño por parte de ella.

—¿Hola?

—Regina, dame eso...

—Eh, lo siento, no soy Emma. Ella está ocupada en este momento —respondió a la persona al otro lado de la línea mientras hacia lo posible por que la rubia no le quitara el móvil— ¿Quieres dejarle algún recado?

—Regina...

—Muy bien... Espera, ¿dijiste el viernes? —se quedó en silencio para escuchar la respuesta de la muchacha— No creo que Emma vaya a poder. Ella ya tiene ese día reservado para mí.

La joven de cabellos claros puso una mirada incrédula y Regina le sonrió falsamente aunque con algo de diversión.

—Oye... Am... Lilith, ¿cierto?... ¿Por qué no mejor la llamas en otra ocasión y así le explicas todo a ella?

—Dame el teléfono... —musitó Emma.

—Aja...

—¡Regina! —le gritó en susurros y la morena casi rio.

—Sí. No hay problema. Hasta Luego. Buenas noches —Regina se despidió y de inmediato colgó la llamada antes de que la rubia alcanzara su teléfono— Ups.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Tómalo como una venganza por restregarte contra mi cuerpo.

—Acabas de cancelar mi cita con...

—¿Tu nueva novia? —fingió una cara de sorpresa—, entonces fue por ella por quien tú y Neal terminaron... —chasqueó la lengua— Vaya costumbre sigue teniendo esa tipa...

—¿Cómo dices?

—¿Qué? Nada. Puedes volver a llamarla si tanto te importa quedar con ella. Yo me largo.

—No —Emma la retuvo del brazo— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Ya te lo dije.

—Esa excusa no me sirve, además ¿qué fue eso de que el viernes lo tengo reservado para ti?

La morena soltó una carcajada.

—Solo fue una broma, rubia. Por favor no vayas a hacerte ilusiones.

Regina hizo un amago de irse pero Emma la detuvo otra vez.

—¿Acaso estás celosa?

—¿Qué? —soltó otra carcajada— ¿Acaso tú te fumaste algo hoy?

Emma iba a responderle pero justo en ese momento la puerta de la entrada se abrió dando paso a una Mary Margaret que buscaba protegerse de la lluvia.

—¿Regina...? —el nombre de la morena fue lo primero que la mujer dijo al dejar caer su paraguas junto al de ella y al llegar a la cocina, siendo testigo de las miradas de pocos amigos que ambas chicas se lanzaban, no pudo evitar preguntar— ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, yo ya me iba...

Tras eso, la joven morena salió de manera rápida y dejó a la mujer de cabello corto con una cara de confusión.

—Emma...

—Creo que mi labor en la cocina acaba de terminar —comentó ahora la rubia palmeando el hombro de su madre.

En los días siguientes Emma no supo nada de la morena. Luego de la discusión que habían tenido en la cocina, Regina se había encerrado en su cuarto y no había salido de ahí de no haber sido necesario. El fin de semana, cuando la tarde del domingo llegó, la rubia aprovechó que los padres de la joven iban de salida al supermercado para preguntar si podía entrar a verla con el pretexto de que habían quedado para organizar una salida. Cuando Emma entró en la casa tras ser informada de que Regina se encontraba en el jardín, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta trasera durante un momento mientras sonreía al ver a la morena de rodillas replantando algunas flores de espaldas a ella.

—Hey, fea...

Al cabo de escuchar esa voz que conocía bastante bien, Regina volteó para encontrarse con la dueña a tan solo unos metros de ella.

—¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para entrar así a mi casa? —preguntó molesta.

En ese instante la morena se levantó permitiéndole a Emma pasear su mirada por su cuerpo, el cual vestía un viejo overol, unos guantes de jardinería y unas botas de goma. Todo cubierto por un poco de barro del lugar.

—Tus padres me dejaron entrar. Además tenemos una conversación pendiente.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada. Vete si no quieres que...

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a volver a gritar como la otra noche?

—No estoy de humor para soportar tus tonterías.

—¿Vas a aceptar que estás celosa?

—¿Disculpa?

—Lo que escuchaste.

—No sé a qué viene eso, pero si no quieres que acabemos mal nuevamente será mejor que salgas de aquí.

—¿Es por Lilith?

—¿Qué? —la morena apenas pudo formar una sonrisa.

—Estuve pensando, ¿sabes?, después de que te fuiste de mi casa.

Regina se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su peso en un pie.

—Y tiene sentido.

—Estás alucinando.

—No, no lo estoy. En secundaria te alejaste por eso, ¿no? Porque ella llegó y...

—¿Y qué? —preguntó Regina en un tono de burla— ¿Estás escuchando las tonterías que estás diciendo?

—Sí. Y no son ninguna tontería. Es la verdad.

—Por favor... —con una sonrisa irónica, la morena volvió a la tarea que hacía antes de que Emma la interrumpiera.

—Si no es por eso, entonces por qué.

Regina se quedó en silencio.

—¿Me odias?

—Como no tienes una idea —respondió ocupada con las plantas.

—No te creo.

—Ese es tu problema.

—Si en serio me odias entonces demuéstralo.

—¿No has tenido suficiente hasta ahora, cariño?

Tras escuchar esa respuesta, Emma sonrió de lado y tomó el brazo de Regina para atraerla hacia su cuerpo de manera sorpresiva haciendo que el corazón de la morena se acelera en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Qué parte de «si vuelves a ponerme una mano encima, lo vas a lamentar» no te ha quedado clara?

—La parte en la que tus ojos mienten sin vergüenza.

Y dicho eso, la rubia hizo colapsar sus labios contra los de Regina arrancándole un gemido gracias a la brusquedad del beso. Sus manos se aferraron a la nuca y la cintura de la morena para evitar que ella se apartara y las manos de la morena quedaron atrapadas en medio de sus cuerpos.

«¡Maldición!»

Pese a los latidos desbocados de su corazón y la sensación de desfallecimiento de su cuerpo, Regina forcejeó con Emma para tratar de liberarse de sus brazos.

No podía permitir que Emma le siguiera haciendo más daño.

No podía permitirse volver a sentir algo por ella.

Regina estaba segura de que se desmayaría si seguía por más tiempo atrapada entre aquellos brazos. Sin embargo no podía hacer nada. La fuerza de Emma era por mucho superior a la suya. Y si bien eso era algo que siempre había admirado de ella, ahora, justo ahora, estaba empezando a odiar.

«¡Basta!»

Cuando Emma por fin la soltó, Regina mostró su ceño fruncido como muestra de enfado y estampó con fuerza una de sus manos en su mejilla dejándole su huella marcada en barro.

—Vete de mi casa.

Pese a la gran sorpresa que ese acto le dejó, Emma no se inmutó. En su lugar, la rubia intentó acercarse a Regina pero ella retrocedió.

—No te atrevas a dar un paso más... ¡Vete de mi casa!

—¿Sabes, Regina? Te vi divertirte la otra noche en mi cocina. Con-migo. No es cierto eso que dices sentir por mí.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Te pone nerviosa mi cercanía...

Regina se rio, pero, al empezar a caminar de espaldas debido a que Emma se acercaba cada vez más a ella, sus botas se hundieron en el barro frente a las flores. Ante ello la morena tuvo que detenerse.

—¿Lo ves?

—No me agrada la cercanía de nadie.

—Claro...

Cuando la rubia estuvo a solo un paso de Regina, sonrió con altanería y alzó sus cejas haciéndola enfadar.

—Dime cuál es el ojo que prefieres lucir morado.

—Dime por qué me odias.

Regina rodó sus ojos y Emma volvió cerrar la distancia entre ellas con un beso. Un beso que esta vez Regina no esperó y que tampoco supo cómo rechazar.

Sus labios se movieron instantáneamente y de forma calmada sobre los de Emma y sus manos se posaron sobre sus costillas, ensuciándole la ropa. Un suspiro abandonó su boca y, entonces, el beso se tornó profundo.

—Vuelve a decirme que me odias.

—Te odio... —murmuró la morena, rozando sus labios al hablar. Su respiración era entrecortada al igual que la de la rubia.

Los labios de Emma se unieron de nueva cuenta con los suyos y Regina aceptó la invasión sin protesta mientras la causante de sus desvelos la rodeaba y estrechaba más entre sus brazos.

«Apártate, apártate» por más que la mente de Regina trataba de hacerla reaccionar, sus piernas parecían no querer cooperar.

Emma detuvo su beso minutos más tarde, sin embargo, sus labios no se apartaron del todo de los contrarios.

—Por favor ódiame toda la vida —susurró.

Regina salió de su trance en ese momento e hizo que sus manos apartaran a Emma de un empujón para poder alejarse.

—¿Por qué lo sigues haciendo?

Emma no entendió su pregunta y como muestra de ello, su ceño se frunció.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en lastimarme?

—¿Cómo?

—¿No te bastó con preferirla a ella hace años y alejarte de mí? ¿Ahora vienes aquí a reavivar todo esto que no debería sentir por ti para vengarte y que luego puedas largarte con ella como si nada hubiese pasado?

—Regina... —Emma caminó hasta la morena y la tomó de los hombros— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—¡Que estoy harta, Emma! ¡Estoy harta de que siempre sean tú y Lilith! ¡Estoy harta de ver como sales con ella cada fin de semana cuando con quien deberías salir es conmigo! Era conmigo con quien antes te divertías... Era conmigo con quien antes hacías todo hasta esa estúpida apareció.

—¿Regina, lo que estoy viendo ahora es una escena de celos?

La muchacha apretó sus puños y alzó su vista para mirarla a los ojos. La sonrisa que se encontró en el rostro de Emma la hizo enfurecer más.

—No puede ser que no me haya dado cuenta antes.

Regina intentó irse pero, antes de que pudiera dar su segundo paso, Emma la alcanzó cerrando su mano alrededor de su muñeca.

—¿Entonces estoy en lo cierto? ¿Te alejaste de mí cuando Lilith llegó como nueva estudiante?

—...

—Regina, responde.

—La preferiste a ella...

—¿Qué? Eso no es verdad.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Cada día fui testigo de cómo aquella niña te apartaba de mi lado. Cada día tuve que soportar que tú fueras ignorándome por pasar tus ratos libres con ella. Observaba cómo compartías tus almuerzos con ella y cómo después de la escuela preferías ir a jugar videojuegos a su casa en lugar de ir al parque conmigo. Sus gustos eran muy parecidos los tuyos y eso fue lo que terminó alejándote. Cuando llegabas al salón de clases la saludabas a ella antes que a mí. Cuando hacíamos trabajos en equipo la elegías a ella con el pretexto de que era la nueva y yo tenía que trabajar con Kathryn. Te reías con ella. Paseabas con ella. Bailabas con ella. Todo lo que era nuestro lo hiciste suyo. ¡Se suponía que YO era tu amiga!

—¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?

Emma limpió una lágrima que en ese momento escapó de los ojos de Regina.

—No quería que me odiaras por sentir algo que no debía por ti.

—Pero qué tontería, Gina.

—¡Tenía trece años, Emma! ¡No entendía lo que pasaba conmigo! No sabía cómo podía sentir algo tan fuerte hacia ti. Sentía celos cada vez que te veía jugar con otros niños y cada vez que sonreías por las cosas que otros decían. ¡Aquello no era normal! Explícame cómo un niño a esa edad puede ser capaz de sentir algo que se supone solo los adultos sienten —soltó una risa sintiéndose estúpida— Además estaba asustada...

—¡¿Asustada de qué?!

—¡De que tú no sintieras lo mismo! ¡De que todos en la escuela se burlaran!

—¡Aun así debiste decirlo!

—¡Perdón por ser una cobarde!

Después de aquellos gritos el jardín se quedó en silencio. Emma aún procesaba las palabras dichas por Regina y Regina intentaba no caer desmayada ahí mismo.

Listo.

Lo había dicho.

Las manos de la morena limpiaron las lágrimas que siguieron resbalando por sus mejillas mientras se obligaba a calmarse para no parecer más vulnerable ante la otra chica y pocos segundos después se encontró caminando hacia la puerta de la cocina.

—Regina, Lilith no es mi novia —el semblante de confusión que apareció en el rostro de la morena a partir de ese comentario hizo que la rubia volviese a hablar— Ella sale con August. Fue por eso que me llamó la otra noche... —explicó— Quería darle una sorpresa y yo iba a ayudarla con eso.

El peso que abandonó el cuerpo de la morena al cabo de esa aclaración y la exhalación que quedó libre de sus pulmones hicieron que la muchacha se sintiera de pronto más liviana.

—Perdón por no haberme dado cuenta antes de todo lo que pasaba —le dijo Emma mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella— Perdón por no haberte conocido tan bien como pensaba —Regina no dijo nada. Tan solo se quedó observándola con sus ojos nublados— Regina, te extraño —aquellas palabras sorprendieron a la morena, sin embargo la misma hizo un esfuerzo por no demostrarlo— Extraño lo que hacíamos... Lo que vivíamos... Lo que solíamos ser... —la muchacha siguió en silencio— Por favor di algo... —le pidió la rubia cuando estuvo a solo un par de pasos de ella— ¿Vas a seguir odiándome después de esto?

Y entonces, un largo silencio se instauró entre ellas.

Los ojos de Regina no pudieron apartarse de los claros de Emma por más que intentó.

No tenía idea de cómo podía ser tan débil cada vez que la tenía frente a ella. Quería gritarle. Quería golpearla. Quería seguir reprochándole por haberla reemplazado hacía años, pero no podía. No podía porque simplemente no era capaz.

La odiaba, carajo. La odiaba a ella y se odiaba a sí misma por quererla tanto.

Tras un rato de silencio, con una Emma expectante ante lo que la morena fuese a responder, Regina mordió su labio tembloroso e hizo uso de su voz. Una voz que por más que intentó hacer sonar con normalidad, se vio transformada en un susurro ahogado.

—Con toda mi alma...

Después de obtener esa respuesta, Emma no aguantó más. Tiró de la mano de Regina para pegarla a su cuerpo y, al conseguirlo, un mechón negro fue retirado de su rostro para acariciar su mejilla.

—Por favor nunca dejes de hacerlo.

El brillo en los ojos de Regina causado por las lágrimas que retenía aumentó en el momento exacto en que una ligera curva se abrió paso entre sus labios. Y Emma, por su parte, no pudo contener el ansia de su boca por ir en busca de aquella que durante muchos años había sido su sonrisa favorita.


End file.
